


Tiny Tim and Big Brother Damian

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Damain's trying to be a good big brother, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tim is deaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: Tim was deaged and Damian, now being a teenager, think's it hilarious since Tim still remembers everything. Now Tim deals with Damian acting as a big brother or trying to at least as Tim just wants him to stop poking his forehead.





	1. Chapter 1

What the hell is that?" Damian said mid-step before turning around to go see the kid sitting on the medical table. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Damian. It's Tim"

"What?!"

"Tim got hit with some magic." Bruce spoke finishing the eiam. "I was giving him a check over since Zantanna it should wear off within a week."

"I'm fine, just fine." Tim hopped off the medbay bed with the blanket around him. "I Just need to get some clothes… that fit."

"That should not be hard since you're tiny."

"Shut up, Damian, I don't want to deal with you right now." Tim huffed walking passed the now seven inch taller` teen. "I'll be upstairs."

"Are you wearing my clothes, Drake?"

"Yeah, but they're baggy on me." Tim sighed trying to reach the car keys. "I can't find my old clothes so I need to go buy some."

"How old are you? At the moment?" Damian asked taking the keys and placing them higher. "I doubt Father would be wanting you to drive places."

"I'm eleven and I was done trying with all the Masters Bruce had,"

"Drake you are small. Extra small."

"Hey, don't be jealous that I'm cute," Tim pulled up the pants again. "Seriously I need clothes and you were bigger than me at this age."

"Drake, those are for a ten-year-old."

"You were freakishly muscled for a ten-year-old! I'm more of a lean adorable child!"

"...Tt." Damian paused before poking the other in the middle of the forehead.

"Hey!" Tim threw his hands up to protect his forehead. "Why did you poke me?!"

"I felt compelled to." Came an amused tone in his voice as Damian grinned before he stopped. "I shall asked Pennyworth to take you."

"But, Alfred has stuff to do and Bruce has a meeting."

"So? We'll go with him, head to the mall, than go back to the office." Damian crossed his arms leaning against the door. "Besides you need someone to go with you."

"I'm not a child, Damian," Tim scowled at him jumping up trying to reach the keys before sighing letting his head press against the wall in defeat. "Alright, fine… let's go ask Bruce, but I don't need to you babysitting me! That's not happening!"

\--

"Damian, Watch your brother, make sure he doesn't get lost." Bruce handed them each a card before patting Damian on his shoulder and ruffling Tim's head. "Be back at the office in three hours at most, got it?"

"Of course."

"Bruce, I'm not a baby!" Tim whined fixing his hair. "I'll take care of, Damian- Stop poking my forehead!"

Bruce watched Damian smirking as Tim's hands rapidly swatting at the offending hand. "Just be careful. Maybe I should call Dick or Jason."

"No!" Tim dragged his pants up again. "They'll just make it worse."

"Three hours."

"We got it, Father." Damian turned dragging Drake by the back of the hoodie. "Let's go, pipsqueak."

"Bruce, remember me as I once was!" Tim cried sorrowfully his little arms stretched out.

Bruce watched them disappear into the crowd before groaned before heading back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

“These don’t fit!” 

Outside the restroom where Damian on his phone texting a few of his friends he looked at the closed door where he could see two little feet at the bottom. 

“What don’t fit?”

“The underwear.” 

“I told you that you were not a size ten. Now tell me the truth. What size were you at this age?”

“...eight.” 

“Are you joking?” 

“Shut up and go get them for me.”

After checking the new package over the door Damian sat back down reading this when suddenly a shoe came flying over the door smacking his a random man who turned around looking for whoever had thrown it at him. 

“What’s wrong with the shoes.

“Nothing fits.” 

“Are you serious? You spent half hour gathering things that did not fit you?”

“I thought they fit me.” Tim came out in the hoodie and pants. “Alright, the underwear fits so let’s go get me measured.” 

\--

 

“Much better.” Tim sighed now in clothes that fit him. “Who knew I was a size eight?”

“Everyone.” Damian handed him a small hoodie that should fit. “Here, since it’s cold. Figured you would like this one.” 

 

“Aw, cool!” Tim grinned slipping it on. “A Batman logo hoodie! This was considerate of you.”

Damian didn't say a word when the hood was flipped up and two bat ears stood there. Smirking he told himself not too but the urge was there so he quickly poked Tim on the forehead again snickering as the tiny hands came swatting mid-air again. 

“Stop it!” 

“I can’t help it, your pokeable.” 

“Shut up.” Tim climbed onto chair placing his bags next to him. “I’m kind hungry. You want something to eat?”

“I am hungry.” Looking around Damian grabbed the bags. “Come on, there’s a pizza place right there.” 

“Wait for me!” Tim rushed after him before trotting along next to him. “I’m going to get a slice of pizza, some salad, and breadsticks.” 

After ordering their food they sat at the food court. Damian was eating his pizza as Tim was eating his salad first. His manners had pretty much forced him to eat it first. Once it was gone Damian was amused to see Tim pick up the large slice of pizza opening his mouth as big as he could before chomping down. 

“Damian!” A voice called. “Hey, Damian!” 

They looked up seeing two girls heading their way. Damian smiled a little. “Irey, Moria.” 

“Hey!” Irey West grinned happily. “What’s up? And who’s this?”

“Yes, who is this?” Moria was deadpan as always. 

“It’s Tim.” 

“Oh my god, he’s so cute!” Irey snatched him off his chair hugging Him Tightly rubbing her cheek against his as he struggled. “How old are you cutie? Six? Seven?”

“I’m eleven!” Struggled Tim before he wiggled free before using both hands to dust himself off some sort of invisible dirt before sitting back down biting into his pizza again. “Damian, are these your titan friendS?”

“Yep.”

\--

Bruce was sitting at his desk after his meeting going over a few notes. As he turned the pages the door opened with Damian walking in looking like he was going to kill someone along with dozens of bags that h dropped down right inside the door with Tim right behind him with a few more bags. 

“Bruce, look! I got a new game console!” Tim hurried across the room, which took him about a minute. “I even got those new games I told you about. Look it!” 

“There’s two in here.” 

“Just in case.” Tim smiled pulling them out placing them on the desk. “And these games.” 

“Father,” Damian called pointing at the stuff. “Tim has a spending problem. These clothes for him for the next three months.” 

“I had a hard time deciding,” Tim shrugged before climbing onto the desk. “So, Bruce, wanna play later?”

“Sure, but first, let me finish work.” Bruce pulled up some files. “Did you two want to stay or head home?”

“I’m going to go with my friends.” Damian turned to leave. “See you later.”

“Damian, I can’t watch, Tim,” Bruce called. “I have to meet with some investors. I forgot, so can you take him with you.” 

“I can take care of myself!” Tim whined grabbing onto Bruce’s shirt. “It’s not fair…!” 

“Sorry, Tim, later alright?” Bruce patted his head. “Just a few more hours.”

“Father…” 

“Tim had to watch you and now you need to watch him.” 

“Fine.” Damian walked over easily plucking Tim out by the back of his shirt and using him like a backpack by tossing him over his shoulder. “See you tonight.” 

“Bye Bruce,” Tim waved one hand at him. “Tell Damian not to eat me alive.” 

“You are over dramatic,” 

“And you're a meanie!” 

Bruce rubbed his temples as the door closed. “I need a vacation…” 

\--

Just as Damian was pressing waiting for the elevator doors to open with Tim wiggling around trying to escape when the ding opened and there was none other than Dick Grayson and Jason Todd. Well, that was surprising. 

“Hey, Damian!” 

“Sup.” 

Tim went limp being still as possible trying to hide. 

“Out of my way,” Damian demanded. “I have somewhere to be.” 

“Well nice to see you too sunshine.” Jason glared at him as he stepped into the elevator. “Wait, is that a kid on your back?!”

Turning around Damian smirked at him as he pressed the down button and as the doors slide close he left them with some half baked information that made they scream before rushing to Bruce’s office at eh news of a new member of the family.

“Yeah, he’s our brother.”


	3. A/N: Please Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12374485/1/Tiny-Tim-and-Big-Brother-Damian

The story can be found in the link. 

 

I will not be continuing here but on FF.N


End file.
